


How To Warm Up Your Boyfriend

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn’t she a bit too close..!?</p><p>Clenching his jaw even more tightly, Hinata’s grip on the door tightens as the high trills coming out of the girl’s mouth reach his ears.</p><p>“You can be really funny sometimes, Tobio-kun!” The girl chirps, as she rests her hand on Kageyama’s arm, while said boy just looked confused and a little bit lost. </p><p>‘Tobio-kun’!? And Kageyama you idiot, why are you letting someone touch you so carelessly!</p><p>------</p><p>Jealous Hinata and Christmas Party for the dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's warm you up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Kagehina Exchange 2015, as a gift for number 71. A self-indulgent fic with jealous Hinata with Christmas (though it's past Christmas by the time I post this lol), I hope you guys will enjoy it~ Kudos to [Kait](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritsundere) for helping me choose a title! :D

_Isn’t she a bit too close..!?_

Clenching his jaw even more tightly, Hinata’s grip on the door tightens as the high trills coming out of the girl’s mouth reach his ears.

“You can be really funny sometimes, Tobio-kun!” The girl chirps, as she rests her hand on Kageyama’s arm, while said boy just looked confused and a little bit lost. 

_‘Tobio-kun’!? And Kageyama you idiot, why are you letting someone touch you so carelessly!_

The intensity of Hinata’s glare triples, as a light growl unconsciously escapes his throat.

“Oh? Hinata? Are you here for Kageyama?” One of Kageyama’s classmates said upon noticing the bundle of rage and storm, perching right outside the classroom. Hinata lets his attention diverts a moment from the situation at hand at the sound of his name, but before he can say a thing, the guy already turned around. “Let me get him for you. Hey, Kageyama! Your boyfriend is here!”

Kageyama–and that girl beside him–turns towards Hinata’s direction, so he raises his hand in a reluctant wave. After saying a few words Hinata couldn’t catch to the girl, Kageyama walks up to him, giving his classmate a slight nod on the way.

“Oi, Hinata. What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Hinata contemplates his boyfriend, scrutinizing him from top to bottom with a squint. 

Now that he thinks about it, Kageyama is actually one of the types of guys that would be popular among girls. He’s tall–there’s that. Girls always dig tall guys. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama says again when he got no reaction. 

His face is not all that bad–verging on handsome, even. And if Kageyama could just shut that dumb mouth of his. And not look sleepy all the time except when he plays volleyball. And stop glaring or scowling or frowning. Hinata could actually imagine girls fawning all over him.

“Hinata you dumbass! Answer when you’re spoken to!” Kageyama barks, and sends a chop to Hinata’s head.

“Ouch! Why’d you do that, Kageyama!?” With a whine, Hinata rubs his head, his lips in a pout. 

“Your own fault for spacing out.” Kageyama says sternly, making Hinata pout even harder. What an ungentle boyfriend. “So? Do you need something?”

“Ah yeah, that’s right! Lend me your dictionary, I forgot mine at home.”   

“Dictionary? Will you even get to use it… Wouldn’t you just sleep during class?”

“Don’t put me on the same level as you!” Hinata protests. “I do listen to class properly! …sometimes.”

“Yeah sure, whatever. I’ll go get the dictionary, so wait here for a sec.”

As Kageyama goes back to his seat, Hinata looks down and rubs at the area around his chest. His heart has been out of it ever since that thing with the girl–as if on cue, the same girl starts talking to Kageyama again and Hinata can only grit his teeth in silence–and it _burns._

When Kageyama comes back to pass him the dictionary, Hinata only grumbles out a thanks, drawing out raised eyebrows from the taller teen. 

“Why are you making that kind of scary face?” Kageyama tilts his head and leans downward to see Hinata’s face more clearly.

“It’s nothing!” Hinata says abruptly, looking away to avoid Kageyama’s gaze. “Thanks for the dictionary. I’m going back to my class.”

Letting out a silent sigh, Kageyama ruffles Hinata’s hair, his hand then wanders down to tilt Hinata’s chin up. Hinata wanted to be stubborn and avoid Kageyama’s eyes, but when Kageyama’s thumb strokes his cheek, he stills. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but don’t let it get to you.” Kageyama murmurs, his voice barely loud enough for Hinata to catch, his eyes softening. “You should just smile like your usual self.”

_Shit._

Sure, Hinata’s happy that his boyfriend is being gentle to him–which is not that rare actually, when they’re in private. Yeah, he can feel his heart beating faster and the knot in his chest loosens and starts tingling with warmth. 

But the only thing running through his mind is this:

His boyfriend is actually a guy with really high specs (when the right conditions are met).

High school girls are terrifying, hungry beasts who at times wouldn’t care if their intended prey is already taken (Hinata’s seen enough catfights in his life to back up this fact). 

Kageyama is actually really cool, especially when he plays volleyball.

Kageyama can actually deliver cool lines worthy of swooning over.

There might already be girls swooning over Kageyama without Hinata’s knowledge.

 _Shit shit_ shit.

 

*******

 

“And so, that’s the situation.” Hinata says gravely, his face tense in his seriousness. “What do you think I should do, Tsukishima? Yamaguchi?” 

“ _Tsk._ ” Though Tsukishima doesn’t hold back at all in making his disdain known, Yamaguchi just offers a small, nervous laugh.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you to be the jealous type, Hinata.” At Hinata’s curious tilt of head, Yamaguchi clarifies. “I mean, well, it’s already quite miraculous that the two of you got together, seeing how clueless you both are. And if one of you would be the jealous boyfriend, I’d say it’d be Kageyama.”

“Really? Ah, but going back to the problem!” Hinata folds his leg, making him look like he’s perching on the chair, his eyebrows furrowed. “What should I do? Kageyama is too cool for his own good, and I need to stop him from getting more popular.” 

“Hinata, if you’re just here to brag about your boyfriend, I’m going to leave.” Tsukishima moves to stand up, and Hinata thinks he’s half serious about it. Yamaguchi just darts his glances between the two of them. 

“I’m not _bragging_.” Hinata blurts. He’s not, right? “This is a very serious problem, you know. I need your help, so think about it properly already.” 

Tsukishima clicks his tongue once again and looks away, seemingly at the height of his irritation. “Why should I care about your relationship?”

“There, there, Tsukki…” Yamaguchi, ever the diplomat, says in a soothing voice. “Well…why don’t you tell Kageyama not to be too friendly with the girls?”

“Eeeh? But that’d be reaally annoying of me, wouldn’t it?” That’d make Hinata like one of that internet thing his friend showed him. The overly clingy girlfriend or something. Or boyfriend, in his case. “And it’s not like Kageyama is all that friendly to them. But they’re just. …there.” _As a threat_ –Hinata internally added.

“So why don’t you make Kageyama so in love with you that he will only see you and won’t even consider looking at anyone else?” Tsukishima suggests with a flippant roll of eyes. Hinata processes the idea for a few moments, when a metaphorical bulb lights up over his head.

“That’s _it_.” Why didn’t he think about that? Tsukishima is a genius. Determination suddenly flaring in his chest, Hinata balls up his fists, his eyes shining with resolve. “Thanks, Tsukishima! See ya, Yamaguchi!”

“Aah, Hinata–!” Without letting Yamaguchi finish, Hinata dashes back to his class with a skip to his step, a plan hatching in his head.

“I wonder if he’s going to be alright…”

“Just leave the idiots be, Yamaguchi.”

“Alright, Tsukki.”

 

*******

 

_All I have to do is make Kageyama see me and only me. It’s so simple!_

No matter how popular Kageyama becomes, no matter how much the girl is all over him, if Kageyama doesn’t even see them then there’s no chance of anything happening! 

With those thoughts in mind, Hinata hums cheerfully as he walks the hallway to Kageyama’s classroom. When he slides the door open, the class is empty save for his lone boyfriend, who is bent over his desk, scribbling down notes furiously. 

“Kageyama, let’s go home!”

Afternoon practice is suspended for a while as exam season is quickly approaching. Though that usually never stopped Hinata nor Kageyama from practicing on their own, the captain had warned–more like _threatened_ –them to take their studies seriously for once, or there will be _consequences._ Hinata shudders a little just thinking about it.

“I’m still copying some notes, so wait for a moment.” Kageyama says without even looking up, his hand still busy writing down word after word. 

“Did you fall asleep again during class?” Hinata teases, crossing the classroom to make his way to Kageyama, his lips quirk into a grin. He can easily imagine Kageyama snoring and drooling away while the teacher drones on–to think it cute is proof that Hinata is blinded by love.

“Shut up, dumbass.” Hinata chuckles at Kageyama’s grumpy face. He was about to take the seat in front of Kageyama’s desk, when an idea hits him.

 _Make him not see anything but me, huh?_  

“Hey, Kageyama.” When Kageyama looks up, Hinata raises both of his arms and shouts, “Banzai!!” 

“Wha–?” Because his boyfriend is an idiot, Kageyama also raises his arms up in reflex, and also in complete confusion.

Seeing his chance, Hinata leaps onto Kageyama’s lap. The latter just grunts in surprise, while Hinata wriggles to make himself comfortable. 

“The hell are you doing, Hinata you dumbass.” Kageyama deadpans, getting slightly cross-eyed as he meets Hinata’s eyes. As dumb as he is, Hinata knows that he’s not supposed to take ‘making Kageyama see him’ that literally, but snuggling up to your boyfriend should earn him some points.

“Um,” Hinata racks his brain for an excuse, “Being spoiled?” 

From this distance, Hinata could feel Kageyama’s breath as he sighs. “I can’t see the notes if you’re right in front of me.”

Before Kageyama can even think about shoving him to the floor, Hinata takes preventative measures by circling his arms around him, then shooting his most pleading look. He almost thought Kageyama’s going to shove him forcefully anyway at the twitch of the other’s eyes, and that is why what happens next takes Hinata completely by surprise. 

Kageyama leans down and presses his lips to Hinata’s forehead, his hand stroking the back of Hinata’s head before lingering on his nape. He then whispers _into Hinata’s ears oh my god_ , “I’m going to spoil you all you want after this. So let me just finish this, and wait a little bit more _over there_ , okay?”

_Holy–_

“…okay.” Hinata is not proud to admit this, but that undoubtedly came out as a pathetic squeak. In a daze, he crawls out of Kageyama’s lap and somehow manages to get himself to his new seat without tripping over himself. He proceeds to hide his quickly reddening face by folding his arms on the table and buries his head in it. 

“I’ll buy you all the meat buns you want, so be quiet.” Kageyama orders, turning his attention back to the goddamn notes, his pencil scribbling away. At that, Hinata snaps out of it. Is that what Kageyama meant by spoiling him? “And don’t you fall asleep on me. You’re hard to wake.”

He peers at the serious line of his boyfriend’s face. …that’s Kageyama’s way of showing that he cares, so he guess it’s fine.

 

*******

 

By the time Kageyama finishes, the sky has started to go dark. It’s not that late yet when they come out of the school gates, but as the days transition into winter, night comes so much earlier now. A cold wind blows, making Hinata shiver slightly, rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

Then an idea struck him.

“Ahh~” Hinata makes his voice loud on purpose, his inflection exaggerated. “It’s getting so cold. My hand is so cold. I wonder, what should I do?”

There’s a short period of silence where nobody says anything and Hinata just rubs his hands together to gather warmth. _Ah, I wasn’t hoping he of all people would catch that anyway. To hell with subtlety._

It’s time to take matters into his own hands. Both figuratively and literally.

“Hey Kageyama, your hands look warm,” Hinata contemplates whether or not to just snatch said hands, but decides against it. “Let’s hold hands!”

Offering his open palms, Hinata stares at Kageyama expectantly and gives his sunniest smile. 

“…hmm.” Kageyama relents with a hum, and takes Hinata’s hand.

_Oh._

Instead of just taking it normally, Kageyama has thread their fingers together into a lover’s hold. Hinata notices a blush creeping up Kageyama’s neck, reaching up to the tips of his ears.

 _He can say stupidly embarrassing things, but he gets embarrassed by something like this._ Hinata couldn’t help but snicker, swinging their linked hands lightly as they walk. _My boyfriend is too cute!_  

“Your hand is like ice,” Kageyama comments, gripping tighter rather than pulling away. “Why don’t you wear your gloves?” 

“Aaah,” An excuse, he needs to think of an excuse. “My gloves are pretty worn out, they even have holes on them. I’ve been thinking of buying a new pair, but I kept forgetting,” The words come easily because they’re mostly the truth. Hinata does have a pair of worn out gloves, but they’ve been eaten by the black hole that lurks in the back of his wardrobe and have not been spotted since. 

Kageyama only hums in response before changing the subject to more familiar things, like when they’ll continue having afternoon practice, what they hope they’ll have for dinner, and what they should do during the holidays. And as promised, Kageyama buys a few meat buns on the way and shares them with Hinata as they walk.

“The senpais are talking about going to the temple with the team during New Years,” Kageyama says, swallowing the last bites of his bun. “Should we go with them or should we go with only the two of us?” 

“Hmmmmm,” Hinata swings their hands again as he thinks. “We’re doing Christmas, right? We should go with them, then.” 

Kageyama voices his agreement with another hum, and finally they reach the point where they part ways. Even though they’ll see each other again soon enough, it’s always Hinata’s least favourite time of the day.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispers, tugging at the other boy’s hand. As Kageyama bends down to reach him, Hinata closes his eyes, waiting for the gentle press of Kageyama’s lips against his. 

Kageyama kisses him once, and then twice, and pulls away, to Hinata’s disappointment. He’s never satisfied, not when it comes to Kageyama’s kisses. It’s never enough but it’s okay, because he can get more tomorrow–is how Hinata convinces himself every time they go back to their respective homes.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kageyama says as he kisses Hinata one last time on the cheek, and turns away.

Hinata watches Kageyama’s back for a few moments, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He gets on his bike and pedals back home, humming all the way.

 

*******

 

“Yachi-san!” Yachi takes a step back at Hinata’s sudden appearance, biting her lower lip as if she was holding back a scream. “Do you have a minute?”

“Ah, it’s just you, Hinata-kun…” Letting out a sigh of relief, her previously pale face starts to regain its complexion, and her usual cheerful smile takes over her flustered expression.  “Is something the matter?” 

“You see…” Scratching the back of his neck, Hinata glances to the left and right, then cups his left hand to the side of his mouth, as if to hide his words from the rest of the class. “If you were to give your boyfriend a christmas present, what do you think would be the greatest secret weapon?” 

“Secret…weapon?” 

At Yachi’s confusion, Hinata tries to elaborate. “As in, what would you give that would make the other person goes all…gwah!” Hinata spreads his arms wide open in demonstration. “Like, what gives the most impact? Something that’ll move your boyfriend’s heart so much that he’ll love you even more than before?” 

“Um. Well, I don’t have a boyfriend, so I wouldn’t know…” Yachi answers uncertainly, but as soon as she looks at Hinata’s drooping face, she quickly adds. “Ah, but I’ve heard some things from my friends that could be helpful! This is about Kageyama-kun, right?” 

Hinata perks up again at the offer. 

“Thanks, Yachi-san!” Yachi mirrors Hinata’s sunny smile, and they hustle together, speaking in lowered voice. “So, what do you think? Is there a sure way to win a guy’s heart?”

“Let’s see…” Eyebrows furrowing and humming in thought, the lines of Yachi’s face tense in seriousness. “They always say that the number one way to a guy’s heart is through his stomach! How about preparing a homemade bentou? Even Kageyama-kun will be moved to tears!” 

“Homemade bentou, huh…” Hinata says doubtfully. “I don’t think that can count as a present, though… And I really want to avoid poisoning Kageyama. I’m confident of my cooking skill only up to making cup ramens…”

“I see, I see…” Yachi mutters in response while nodding earnestly. “What else is there? Ah! Since it’s winter, homemade knitted things is really popular as gifts.”

“Oh, that sounds good!” Hinata starts excited, but then his face contorts in doubt. “…but I’ve never knitted before…”

“That’s okay, Hinata-kun. I can teach you!” Yachi balls her hand into a fist in front of her puffed out chest, her eyes glittering with pride. “There’s still time to learn, I’m sure you’ll be able to finish it in time!”

“Yachi-san..!” Gripping both of Yachi’s hands, Hinata’s eyes sparkle with gratitude. 

This time for sure… This time for sure, it’s going to work!

 

*******

 

“Now that we’ve eaten the cake, should we move on to our presents?”

At Kageyama’s suggestion, Hinata flinches with his whole body.

Before, it would’ve been the part Hinata looks forward to the most. But after the disastrous attempt of knitting crash course, even under Yachi’s kind tutelage, it’s become the part Hinata wants to avoid the most. Despite constant supervision and direction from Yachi, it turns out that Hinata doesn’t have a way with yarn just like he doesn’t have a way in the kitchen. It’s too embarrassing to hand Kageyama the scarf he made…it’s too sorry an excuse to be called a scarf even, since Hinata only managed to make a whole 35 cm of it. But Yachi had attached a button on it and called it a neckwarmer (a generous description, as it has too many holes to keep a neck warm), trying desperately to console the quickly-turning-hopeless Hinata, so there’s that.

_Maybe I should just make Kageyama fall for me with my body…_

“Oi Hinata, did you listen to me?” Hinata snaps out of his thoughts, to face Kageyama’s frown.

“Sorry! I’m a bit out of it… Must’ve been because I ate too much. Ahaha…” Seeing how he can’t delay it any longer, Hinata shoves the wrapped present into Kageyama’s hand. “Here! Your present!”

“Thanks. And here’s yours.”

It was Hinata who suggested they should open their presents the moment they get it, when they made their plans for Christmas, and Hinata is regretting every word he said. Kageyama quickly works his hand around the wrapping, peeling it carefully to reveal the gift under it. Hinata wants to look away but at the same time he somehow can’t, his throat moving as he swallows, bracing for Kageyama’s reaction.

“A neckwarmer?” Kageyama holds the thing up, turning it in his hands to inspect it. “…did you make this yourself?”

“As I thought, give it back!” Hinata lunges to snatch the neckwarmer back, but Kageyama swiftly deflects the hand going for his gift. “I’m gonna buy you a new one, so give it back!”

“It’s already mine, so no way,” To make his point, Kageyama wraps it around his neck and fastens the button. “You seriously made this yourself? It’s great.”

“Are you blind, Kageyama? It’s a big failure so give it back already!” 

“And I already said no, so get over it,” Kageyama bats away Hinata’s reaching hands with one hand, while his other hand lingers at the hems of his new neckwarmer, feeling the material. “I’m happy that you made it for me, really. Thank you. Now, go open your present.” 

Huffing and pouting, Hinata follows his boyfriend’s orders and rips open his present. It’s a pair of gloves, and when Hinata reaches for them, they feel soft to touch.

“You said you need new ones, so I got you that. And there’s one more thing,” Kageyama mutters, pink dusting his cheeks for some reason.

Hinata takes one glove to find a small envelope that was slipped between the pair. Inside, there’s a small card.

“「To Hinata. A free ticket to order Kageyama around, valid for one day. Merry Christmas.」Oh my god, hahahaha! What the hell is this?”

“Shut up! Give it back if you don’t want it!”

Their positions are now reversed, with Kageyama reaching for the card in Hinata’s hand, while Hinata grins teasingly moving it out of reach.

“No way~ What was it? It’s already mine, so no way~” Hinata snickers at Kageyama’s grumpy, embarrassed face. “Where did you get the idea for this, anyway?”

“…Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san.”

“Are you an idiot? Why would you ask them for this kind of advice?”

“Shut up! I’m also reflecting over here!” Hinata is now giggling outright at Kageyama’s outburst. “I should’ve listened to Sugawara-san not to overthink this…”

 _Ah, why did I worry so much? Kageyama is already thinking about me so much like this._  

“Well, _I’m_ thankful for their idea. Ohoho I wonder what I should order the great Kageyama to do.” Rubbing his palms together like a scheming villain, Hinata stifles another laughter at Kageyama’s displeased face. “Hmm~ Ah I know!”

Hinata pauses for dramatic effect, drinking in the rare sight of his nervous boyfriend. “Sit next to me, Kageyama!” Hinata pats the spot next to him, and Kageyama complies, though looking a little bewildered.

“Now, hug me.” With raised eyebrows, Kageyama loops his arms around Hinata, the smaller boy scooting to snuggle up closer. “Give me a kiss.” There’s a small huff of amusement, but at Hinata’s tugging hand, a pair of familiar lips press a lingering kiss against his before pulling away.

“Only look at me, fall only for me and no one else.” This time, it’s Hinata who leans in to close the distance between them. “Stay by my side.” And then another kiss.

“What’s with the ridiculous requests?” Kageyama says just above a whisper. “They’re all things I would’ve done without you needing to use the ticket anyways.”

Grinning widely, Hinata rests his head on Kageyama’s chest, tightening his grip. “I know. But that’s what I wanted.”

With a hum of acknowledgement, Kageyama rests his chin on top of Hinata’s head, pressing a light kiss there. “Now get off, we still need to clear the plates.”

Hinata quickly does so with a chuckle, knowing he’ll have all the time he want to act spoiled later, so for now he lends Kageyama a hand on gathering up the utensils and follows his boyfriend to the kitchen.


	2. Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I...I just wanted to try writing something like this. I'M SORRY IF IT'S LAME

**Interviewing The School Body Regarding The Embarrassing Duo of Dorks**

by Yamaguchi Tadashi and (reluctantly) Tsukishima Kei

 

(“Why are we doing this again?”

“For science, Tsukki!”)

 

  * _Do you know about the Kageyama and Hinata couple? If you do, what are your thoughts about them?_



 

> A-san: “Kageyama and Hinata? Yeah, of course I know about them. Everyone in school must know them! Do you remember that incident with the school radio? That was really crazy, Hinata confessing his love for the whole school to hear like that. That guy seriously has guts for someone so small, I’m really impressed! I saw Kageyama dashing to the Broadcasting room that time, his face was really red, it was so funny. What are my thoughts about them? Nothing special, really. They seem to get along really well, so that’s good? They seem to fight a lot too though, but that’s healthy for a relationship so things are looking great for them!”

 

(“Didn’t that incident happen because Hinata asked Nishinoya-senpai for advice?”

“I guess that’s the coolest way to confess one’s love, according to him.  As you would expect from single-minded organisms, they think alike.”)

 

  * _For the girls, what do you think of Kageyama? Is he the type who would become popular amongst girls?_



 

> S-san: “Huh?? Kageyama? Ahahahaha! No way! Well yeah, he’s tall and athletic. His face’s around average uppish. But he already has a boyfriend. And then he’s not the type that pays attention to girls, and he’s not even the cool type. It’s like when you think of Kageyama, there are only two things: volleyball and his boyfriend. No way, no way. There’s no way Kageyama is the popular type. Anyone who thinks that is dumb.”

 

(“Or blinded by love, I suppose...”

“Or both.”)

 

  * _Lastly, comments from fellow teammates from the Karasuno Volleyball Club._



 

Yachi Hitoka-san:

“Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun? They’re really lovey dovey aren’t they! I hope I’ll find someone for me someday like they did each other ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆”

 

Sawamura Daichi-san:

“Huh? Kageyama and Hinata? As long as they don’t have their lover’s spat on the court it’s fine. ...more like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, if you have the energy to ask questions like this around, go do another set. ( #｀Д´)”

 

Sugawara Koushi-san:

“Those two? Haha they’re quite something aren’t they? They seem to mature from their relationship, so I’m really glad for them. I just hope they won’t use the fitting room as a make-out spot again, though… (^_^;)”

 

Shimizu Kiyoko-san:

"It's nice seeing them happy. I hope things will go well for them. (◍•ᴗ•◍)"

 

Tsukishima Kei-san:

"...why are you asking me too? Whatever, as long as they're not being obnoxious or noisy, I can't care less. Jealous? The hell I'll be jealous of them. Cut it out, Yamaguchi."

 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke-san:

“They’re together and I’m all alone. All. Alone. 囧rz”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading up till this point! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy Holidays~


End file.
